De Maldições e Verdades
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Porque a chance de Remus Lupin ser um lobisomem é menor do que a dele ser um dragão norueguês! - Projeto Just James do Flor de Lis -


**Disclaimer, capa, etc no profile.**

**Observações: A Ice maluca olhou o calendário Lunar de 1971, 1972 e 1973. Então as datas são possíveis.**

**N/A:**_Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto Just James do fórum 6V._

_Eu quero aproveitar e dedicá-la ao meu irmão mais velho, já que o dia em que eu postei no fórum foi aniversário dele, e a minha mãe já que o aniversário dela foi a alguns dias atrás. (22/03 e 28/03 respectivamente) =D_

_'Obrigada' ao site por não me deixar postar até hoje e ficar atrasado! bah ¬¬"_

_Beijos maninho, mãe!_

_E aos outros leitores, comentem!_

_Ice_

_EDIT (20/05/10): Alguns errinhos corrigidos. Agradecimentos à Lara Lynx Black pela ajuda!_

* * *

><p><strong>De Maldições e Verdades<strong>

_Por Ice Blue Quill_

* * *

><p><em>19 de janeiro de 1973<em>

_Dormitório Masculino do Segundo Ano._

-James! James! Acorda!

A voz de Sirius lentamente percorreu os sentidos de James.

-Mmh?

-Acorda, James!

Sem conseguir conter um bocejo, James se sentou na cama e começou a tatear o criado mudo em busca dos óculos.

-Que – pausa para um bocejo particularmente longo – foi que aconteceu?

-O Remus! – Sirius disse, a voz dele mal-contendo a excitação. – Ele sumiu de novo.

-Ah, Sirius! E você me acorda as... as... – James olhou ao redor procurando pelo relógio – as _sete da manhã_ _de sábado_ para isso?

-Mas James! Você não vê? – Sirius revirou os olhos, a expressão de seu rosto dizendo claramente o que ele pensava do intelecto de James naquele momento. – Isso quer dizer que nós _finalmente_ podemos descobrir aonde ele vai!

Vendo que Sirius não ia desistir do assunto até que ele fosse propriamente explicado, James passou a mão pelos cabelos e pediu por paciência.

Não que fosse uma coisa fácil de fazer quando alguém te acorda as sete da manhã de um precioso sábado.

-Sirius, nós _não precisamos_ ver aonde o Remus vai. Ele nos contou, _se lembra_? Ontem. Antes dele sair.

- É, ele disse que ia visitar uma tia dele tinha morrido, - Sirius riu, a incredulidade expressa nos olhos dele. – mas James, quantas tias você acha que o Remus tem? Porque, sinceramente, eu tenho uma família grande... _mas nem dentro da família Black existem vinte e uma irmãs_.

-E o que você quer dizer com isso? – James bocejou sonolento. Merlin.

Era muito cedo para estar acordado em um sábado.

-James, você é meio lerdinho quando acorda, não?

-Hey!

-Bem, permita-me soletrar para você, meu caro amigo. Essa é a _vigésima_ vez que uma tia dele morre. Se você contar com a mãe, elas eram vinte e uma irmãs. _Por enquanto_. Quem sabe no próximo mês não sejam _vinte e duas_?

James respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo.

-Você já pensou que essas tias podem ser irmãs do pai do Remus também?

-Claro né, James! Eu não sou burro! – Sirius sorriu arrogante – Em fato, eu sou muito inteligente. Brilhante até. E eu sei por um fato de que essas tias não são irmãs do pai do Remus, porque _eu perguntei para ele_!

-Hm? – James se afundou mais em sua cama e arrumou as cobertas em torno de si até ficar confortável.

-Isso mesmo, James! Eu perguntei para o Remus um dia, sabe, como sem querer nada... 'hey, Remus, e aí? Quantas irmãs o seu pai tem mesmo?' e ele disse ' oras, Sirius. Nenhuma. Minha família é relativamente pequena.' Relativamente pequena, ele disse. Oras, nenhuma família que possua _vinte e uma_... – A voz de Sirius foi desaparecendo em um furacão de cores conforme James ia adormecendo.

-JAMES CHARLES POTTER! – Sirius esbravejou. Como James não se moveu, um feixe de luz iluminou no seu rosto.

James e Peter gemeram em protesto.

-Ah, agora sim. Um pouquinho de luz vai animar vocês dois em um instante. Nós, os Marauders, temos mais o que fazer do que ficar dormindo.

-Sirius, - reclamou Peter – são só sete e meia!

-E nós temos trabalho a fazer, então vocês dois podem ir levantando!

-Posso saber que trabalho é esse? – James grunhiu, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Com um movimento de varinha, Sirius explodiu o travesseiro de James, sorrindo quando o Marauder o xingou em alto e bom som.

-Meus amigos, nós temos que ir a _biblioteca_.

-Sábado. Oito da manhã. E onde eu estou? Na minha cama confortável? Aprontando alguma coisa com os novatos do primeiro ano? Não, claro que não. Eu estou na _biblioteca_. – James gemeu – Você vai me pagar, Sirius.

-Eu estou com _fome_! – reclamou Peter.

-Ah, vocês dois. Um bando de fracotes, é isso que vocês são! – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Isso é pelo Remus! Nós temos que ajudar o Remus!

Com reclamações e muxoxos, os três amigos prosseguiram lendo livros e fazendo anotações, marcações.

Embora James gostasse de acreditar em seus amigos, dentro de si ele sempre achara que Remus carregava um terrível fardo.

Seria esse o fardo? Esse segredo?

_Qual seria o segredo de Remus?_

-Gente, gente, olha aqui! – Peter gritou, apontando para o livro que ele estava lendo, o que fez Madame Pince o olhar com irritação.

Vermelho, Peter murmurou um pedido de desculpas antes de se voltar para os dois amigos.

-Olha aqui o que eu achei: é um calendário lunar!

-Escuta aqui, Pete, eu sei que você disse que estava com fome, mas você realmente não devia acreditar em tudo o que ouve. – Sirius sorriu, cruel – A lua _não_ é feita de queijo sabe?

James franziu o cenho quando Sirius começou a rir escandalosamente de sua própria piada, os fazendo ganhar outra reclamação da Madame Pince.

-Sirius, cala a boca cara. E Peter, o que isso tem a ver?

Peter ficou ainda mais vermelho; e quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz era tão baixa que até James que estava sentado do lado dele teve que se concentrar para escutar.

-Eu só achei, sabe... Que o Remus... Bem, quatro das vezes que ele saiu por causa da tia dele era lua cheia. Eu só achei que podia ter uma conexão...

-Haha, Pete, fala sério. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – A única criatura que tem alguma relação com a lua é um lobisomem, e sinceramente, o Rem?_Lobisomem?_

-Mas Sirius... – James murmurou lentamente, examinando o calendário que Peter o tinha mostrado. –Hoje é noite de lua cheia.

-Ah, tá, James. E daí?

- Daí que não custa dar uma olhada em lobisomens. – James explicou calmamente, acertando os óculos no rosto.

* * *

><p><em>26 de Janeiro de 1973<em>

_Biblioteca_

- O Remus voltou hoje. – Peter anunciou aos dois amigos que estavam mergulhados na biblioteca. – Quando eu disse a eles que vocês dois estavam na biblioteca ele quase teve um infarto.

-Ha. Esse bando de incrédulos. – Sirius resmungou em silêncio, praticamente perdido em meio a mapas da trajetória lunar.

-Por que é que o Remus não veio com você? – James perguntou quietamente, levantando os olhos de '_Animais Mágicos e Suas Peculiaridades'_.

-Ah. Ele está na Ala Hospitalar... Aparentemente, ele sofreu um acidente vindo para cá.

-Um acidente? – James murmurou, encontrando o olhar do amigo - _Outro?_

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. – Sirius fez um sinal afirmativo para James. – Está na hora de saber a verdade. Vamos confrontar o Remus sobre isso assim que ele sair da Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

><p><em>27 de Janeiro de 1973<em>

_4º Andar_

_Em frente a Ala Hospitalar_

* * *

><p>-Sinto muito, rapazes, mas o senhor Lupin acabou de dormir. Ele <em>não pode<em> ser incomodado.

-Mas Madame Pomfrey! – os três reclamaram em uníssono – O Remus precisa de nós!

-Tenho certeza que sim, mas amanhã mesmo ele já deve estar de volta ao dormitório e vocês podem muito bem _esperar até lá._ – Madame Pomfrey concluiu, fechando a porta na cara dos três meninos. – Boa noite!

-É, - Sirius respirou fundo e começou a caminhar na direção do dormitório. – eu acho que a confrontação realmente vai ter que esperar.

-Eu _disse_ para você que ela não ia deixar a gente entrar duas vezes no mesmo dia. Nós já meio que temos uma reputação aqui.

-É eu sei, James. – Sirius sorriu arrogante. – Obrigado por me lembrar.

-Depois que esse mal-entendido for esclarecido, - Sirius continuou alegremente. – nós vamos ter que pressionar o Remus até ele contar o que raios ele faz todas as vezes que sai do castelo. E se ele realmente for a esses enterros, eu quero a foto de família dele!

-Affe Sirius! E se for tudo verdade?

-Aí, James, a gente vai ter que conversar com o Remus sobre, você sabe, maldições. Ver se tem alguém que pode quebrar a maldição da família dele porque, Merlin, se continuar a morrer um parente do Remus por mês daqui a pouco eles vão ter que pedir parentes emprestados!

-Quem sabe você possa alugar alguns? – James riu bem humorado.

-_Alugar?_ Eu dava de graça! – Sirius ergueu as mãos para o céu. – Meu bom Merlin, _por que_ esse tipo de coisa não acontece com a minha família?

-Hum, caras? – Peter chamou baixinho, tão baixo que James e Sirius, distraídos que estavam em debater que maldição podia ter acometido a família de Remus, quase não escutaram.

-Que é Petey?

-E se for verdade? – ele murmurou – E se o Remus _realmente_ for um lobisomem?

E pela primeira vez, os dois que tinham sempre resposta para tudo não tinham resposta para nada.

* * *

><p><em>28 de Janeiro de 1973<em>

_Dormitório Masculino do Segundo Ano._

Um grande silêncio caiu sobre o dormitório.

-E então, Remus? A gente já sabe de tudo.

-É, Remus. A gente só queria ouvir de você.

James, Sirius e Peter estavam de pé, em volta a um Remus Lupin ferido e extremamente pálido.

-E-eu... _me desculpem_. – Remus murmurou, os olhos focados no chão. – Eu sinto _muito._

-Ahm... e você sente muito... _por quê?_

-Oras, James, eu... eu estou aqui. Com vocês e... e vocês _sabem_. – James assistiu alguns pontos se formarem no chão.

_Água._

_Lágrimas_.

Remus estava _chorando_?

-E eu sinto muito... E eu prometo, eu _prometo_ que eu estou indo embora.

James sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo dele. Ele lentamente levantou a cabeça para encarar Sirius.

Os olhos extremamente azuis do amigo estavam brilhando em pavor.

-Mas... – Percebendo que sua voz estava muito seca, James respirou fundo e tossiu algumas vezes. – Mas Remus, por que você teria que ir embora agora? Espera aí, a gente tem que...

Quando a mão de James encostou-se ao ombro de Remus, este deu um pulo para trás e começou a sacudir-se freneticamente, como se estivesse buscando por liberdade.

-Por favor, por favor, não me machuquem. – Remus agora chorava abertamente, as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. – Eu já disse, eu vou embora! Mas será que... – ele soluçou. – será que vocês poderiam esperar eu sair antes de contarem para todo mundo?

-Remus, do que você está falando? Espere aí, fique quieto! – Sirius segurou o amigo pelos ombros.

Naquele instante o choro de Remus aumentou.

-Me desculpem, me desculpem! – ele dizia freneticamente – Será que vocês podiam esperar só até eu terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas? Eu prometo que não vou demorar...

-Remus, é verdade então? – Peter murmurou baixinho. – Você é um lobisomem?

Se possível, Remus ficou ainda mais pálido, as lágrimas saindo ainda em maior quantidade.

E então James compreendeu.

_Remus Lupin era um lobisomem_.

-Nosso Remus, _um lobisomem?_ – Sirius movimentou os lábios exageradamente. – Impossível. Antes disso ele é um dragão disfarçado! – concluiu em silêncio.

O silêncio novamente se arrastou no dormitório, silêncio esse que só era interrompido pelos soluços cada vez mais escandalosos de Remus.

Remus Lupin. _Lobisomem_.

James sentiu seu coração parar dentro do peito. Remus era... _um deles_. Um de seus melhores amigos.

_Lobisomem?_

O moreno tentou desesperadamente se lembrar de todos os fatos que ele tinha lido sobre lobisomens aquela semana.

Transformação dolorida.

Mudanças de humor.

Falta de memória.

_Violência_.

Nenhum deles se parecia com a natureza calma e gentil de Remus. Nenhum deles se encaixava com a imagem do menino que eles tinham vindo a conhecer.

O coração de James voltou a bater com violência.

O que seria aquela dor, aquela vontade de chorar, aquela coisa em sua garganta que estava atrapalhando a sua respiração?

_Esse tipo de coisa_, James pensou; sentindo os olhos arderem com lágrimas que ele estava determinado a não derramar, _esse tipo de coisa não devia acontecer com caras feito o Remus._

Remus era bom, paciente, amigo.

Se Remus não estivesse ao lado deles no ano passado, eles nunca teriam ficado amigos de Peter – o garoto era muito quieto e tímido para dois loucos como ele e Sirius.

Se Remus não estivesse ao lado deles, James teria repetido Poções – como ele odiava aquela matéria.

Se Remus... Se Remus...

_Ah, droga! Remus não merecia isso_!

-Hey, Remus. – James se aproximou do amigo lentamente, erguendo a mão para pôr no ombro dele em sinal de apoio.

Remus se encolheu como se estivesse esperando um golpe.

-Remus, cara, _sai dessa_! – Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Eu e o James _não vamos bater em você!_

-Sirius! – James chamou atenção do amigo. – Cala a boca, cara. Deixa o Remus em paz!

-Ah, James, qual é! O Remus não pode estar achando que a gente ia bater nele por um fato tão _insignificante_ como o de ser lobisomem! Agora, por ter deixado a gente de fora da farra, bem, isso _é outra história_.

- Insignificante? – a voz de Remus era baixa, sem fôlego, tal como a de alguém que leva um soco no estômago.

-Claro, Remus. Só por que você tem um probleminha peludo, isso não é desculpa...

-Um probleminha peludo? – Remus perguntou incrédulo.

-É, Remus. O que você achou que a gente ia fazer? – Sirius pôs as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse esperando Remus responder, antes de soltar um grunhido de dor. – Não. Espere. Não responde. Eu acho, sinceramente, que eu não vou gostar da resposta.

-É que... ninguém nunca... _me disse isso._

-O que? – James sentiu-se ultrajado – Eles te bateram por isso, Remus?

-Normalmente... – Remus murmurou, algumas lágrimas ainda caindo do rosto. De repente, o menino levantou os olhos amarelados para observar os amigos. – Eu posso... _ficar_?

-Remus, lobisomem ou não, você ainda é nosso amigo... – James sorriu, dando em Remus um abraço meio sem jeito.

-Você ainda é o Remus. – Completou Peter rapidamente.

-E além do mais, você pode vir na minha casa, sabe? Nas férias. Tem um monte de gente lá que _adoraria_ virar comida de lobo.

-SIRIUS! – James e Peter disseram em uníssono.

-O que? – Sirius deu de ombros. – É verdade!

Remus limpou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das vestes e riu. Era uma risada fraca, sem muito humor, mas mergulhada em puro alívio.

Naquele momento, James quis bater em todas as pessoas que causaram dor a Remus.

_Remus era um cara legal. Ele não merecia isso._

-Bom, - Sirius sorriu alegremente – eu acho que o Remus vai gostar de saber que nós temos andado na Biblioteca...

Remus respirou fundo.

-Por que é que eu tenho a sensação de que eu _não_ vou gostar disso?

-Porque você provavelmente não vai – James explicou calmamente – _Eu_ não tenho certeza se vou gostar disso.

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Sirius reclamou, lançando uma piscadela a James. – Mas enfim. Quando o Petey falou ontem, sabe, da possibilidade do Rem ser um lobisomem de verdade e não estar amaldiçoado, - Sirius abriu a boca para terminar de falar, quando Remus o interrompeu.

-Maldição? Por que eu acho que estou perdendo alguma coisa por aqui?

-Não se preocupa, Rem. – James deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo, tentando confortá-lo – Eu te explico mais tarde. Prossiga, Sirius.

Remus suspirou, parecendo de súbito muito mais velho do que os seus doze anos.

-Você, _James,_ me dizendo para eu não me preocupar? – ele tremeu de pavor. – Agora eu não estou preocupado, eu estou _aterrorizado_.

- Sabe, James, o problema é que a gente já _tem_ uma reputação...

-É, Peter. Eu _sei_.

-Ok, ok. Posso continuar com a minha brilhante ideia agora? Sim? Por favor?

-Vai logo, Sirius! – os três responderam em uníssono.

-Oh. Sim. Obrigado. – Com uma pequena reverência, Sirius prosseguiu. – Bem, quando o Peter nos disse aquilo, eu pensei: oras. Se isso for verdade, nós não podemos deixar o Rem se divertir sozinho! – Remus fez um protesto, mas foi ignorado pelo amigo. – Nós temos que arrumar uma forma de acompanhá-lo nas Luas cheias!

-Estou gostando da ideia – James e Sirius trocaram sorrisos idênticos.

-SIRIUS! JAMES! – Remus grunhiu – É muito perigoso! _Eu podia matar vocês!_

-Sim, - Sirius concordou calmamente. – eu li sobre esse pequeno pormenor, mas...

-PORMENOR?

-Affe, Rem! Pare de repetir tudo o que eu digo! – Sirius sorriu e se voltou para James e Peter. – Mas vocês sabem o que eu descobri? _Lobisomens não atacam animais._

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando esperançoso para os três amigos.

-Nem _animagos_, eu presumo. – James disse lentamente, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

-NÃO! – Remus gritou. – Definitivamente não! Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, e a resposta é _NÃO!_

- Mas animagia não é suposto para ser muito difícil? – Peter indagou incerto.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Peter, já que vocês _não vão virar animagos ilegais!_

-Ah, Petey, nem se preocupe. Comigo e com o James aqui do seu lado, você vai ser um animago em uma semana!

-Por que ninguém me escuta? - Remus disse em tom de choro, mas ele sorria.

_Remus estava sorrindo_.

James quase podia ver o peso ser retirado do ombro do amigo.

Ele estava cansado, sim. Ferido, sim. Mas pela primeira vez desde que James o conhecera, ele parecia _finalmente_ em paz.

James Potter não achava que ele seria aquele que estava destinado a acabar com o mal do mundo.

Ele também não achava que seria através de suas ações que se resolveria o problema do preconceito contra lobisomens e outros mestiços.

Mas naquele momento, no momentoem que Jamesviu Remus rir pela primeira vez desde que a verdade tinha vindo a tona, ele jurou para si mesmo que ele ia tentar.

James Potter não resolveria todos os problemas do mundo, _mas ele morreria tentando._


End file.
